


At The Beach

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, beach, from tumblr, grabby hands, having-none-of-your-shit!clary, naughty!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No summary. Just a short piece about Jace and Clary at the beach. Prompt is beach, from themangohunter @ tumblr. Be gentle; Clace isn't my cup of tea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> No summary. Just a short piece about Jace and Clary at the beach. Prompt is beach, from themangohunter @ tumblr. Be gentle; Clace isn't my cup of tea.

"I still can’t believe you’ve never been to the beach," Clary said softly as she looked over at Jace, a note of disbelief in her voice that wasn’t exactly unfounded, because Jace had that little crooked grin on his face; the one that usually meant trouble. "I mean," she continued, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You haven’t been to the beach before, right Jace?”

It was when Jace’s grin widened, and his eyes brightened, that she knew she had been had – again – by her boyfriend, and the soft chuckle that followed her huff of annoyance did nothing to convince her otherwise. “Jace – ” Clary started slowly, warningly, but Jace interrupted her.

"I wasn’t lying! Not really," Jace said, pausing to laugh when she glared at him. "Okay, okay," he said soothingly to placate Clary. "I suppose I should’ve said that I’ve never been to the beach with you.”

He paused again, this time to lean close to her. His grin turned warmer, more tender, but it was still laced with a certain mischievousness that Jace was never without. “And believe me,” he murmured softly against Clary’s ear as his fingers crawled up her back, causing her to shiver slightly. “It has its merits – “

Those merits, however, were venturing onto the questionable side of things as Jace’s finger twisted around one of the strings to Clary’s bikini top. “For one,” Jace continued; now, only pausing to nibble at his girlfriend’s earlobe, pressing closer to her as he tugged at the string to her top. “I get to see you in a bikini.

"And, two; maybe I get to see you out of a bikini?”

The question hung in the air between them, and Clary could feel the strings pulling, her top loosening, possibly moments from coming completely apart, but what Jace was doing to her ear – now her neck, wasn’t nearly as distracting as he thought.

She reached behind her, grasping his hand as she turned her head slightly to look at him. “Nice try,” Clary said flatly. “But, better luck next time.”


End file.
